Since the existing research on carbon-based thin film transistors of electronic devices has focused on how to improve the density, uniformity. There are few studies on the contact resistance of the active layer and the source/drain metal electrode in terms of how to control the polarity of carriers in the channel and how to improve the carrier mobility. The contact resistance on the regulation of electronic devices have a significant impact on the performance, such as the electronic device on-state current and carrier mobility.